Friendship
by Colleen17
Summary: Everyone's friendship is questioned when a new doctor works in the ER. Set after The Promotion.
1. Chapter 1

Johnny placed his hands behind his head and thought about Roy's decision. He frowned at what Roy had said, still feeling uncomfortable about his partner having to save him. He was glad Roy wasn't taking the promotion but wished he hadn't got hurt before that decision was made. He wanted to be sure his partner wasn't staying because of him. He didn't need that, he could look after himself. He considered Roy his best friend but he didn't need a keeper and that's how his partner made him feel sometimes. He was sure Roy didn't mean to make him feel that way but Johnny found it hard to accept help graciously. His partner would jokingly say he needed him to look out for him and Johnny would laugh along with him but deep down he felt fiercely independent.

Roy examined him when they finally recovered from falling off the ladder. In the fall Johnny had also hurt his back but he didn't let on. He would tell the doctor when he finally saw him. He was sure it was just muscular. Johnny felt self conscious when he got hurt not liking anyone to fuss over him. When it was something minor that was another story; he loved to get Dixie to fuss and take care of him, but even she had his number these days. She just scoffs at his minor cuts, leaving him to take care of it himself.

Somehow getting hurt made him feel vulnerable and he didn't like feeling that way. His masculinity was a big part of him and he didn't like it questioned and getting hurt did that in his eyes. Dr Morton hadn't helped by knocking his build when he recently pulled a muscle in his shoulder. Roy had joked about it but Johnny didn't like to think he was 'soft' as Dr Morton had described him. Since that injury he had been working hard on his fitness. He sighed thinking how this was going to set him back fitness wise.

Dr Brackett had told him a new doctor had joined the team so Johnny would get to meet him first hand. The treatment room door opened, Dr Brackett and another doctor walked in. "Johnny I'd like you to meet Dr Kourie. He's taking over for Mike while he spends some time in Paediatrics. Dr Kourie...John Gage" Dr Brackett introduced the men.

"Hello Doc, nice to meet you" said Johnny as he extended his hand. He smiled at the doctor but it soon disappeared when the doctor didn't react to his greeting.

Dr Kourie hesitated and corrected Johnny "I prefer Dr Kourie" he said, and waited to make sure Johnny understood before taking his hand to shake.

"Oh right, sure Doc...I mean Dr Kourie" said Johnny as he felt himself flush. The doctor made him feel like a school kid being chastised for being disrespectful. Dr Brackett sensed Johnny's embarrassment and tried to clear the air between the men. He didn't want them feeling uncomfortable with each other especially since they would have to work closely with each other.

"Johnny's one half of our best paramedic team" said Dr Brackett with pride hoping to break down the superior barrier, that Dr Brackett had observed about Dr Kourie.

"Oh really!" Dr Kourie said surprised "Doesn't look like one of the best at the moment" he replied. Johnny flushed again, even though he agreed with the doctor, being annoyed with himself for getting injured in the first place. He was already feeling guilty over Roy's decision; he didn't need this guy putting him down so an instant dislike was felt by Johnny.

"You'll learn that our paramedics put their lives on the line for their patient quite a lot...and...Sometimes...they come off second best...but that has nothing to do with their capabilities. These are dedicated men who constantly put the patient first...even if it means getting hurt themselves" reiterated Dr Brackett not wanting Dr Kourie to get the wrong idea about his paramedics. "If you like I can arrange for a ride along and you can see firsthand what they do" Dr Brackett suggested.

"It's something to think about" Dr Kourie replied without showing any sign of emotion. Johnny didn't know how to take this man so he decided to just see how things went and try not to obsess over it. He didn't get on with Dr Brackett at first but soon became good friends once they stopped butting heads, so hopefully it would be the same with this doctor.

The door to the treatment room opened a nurse stuck her head in, "Dr Brackett, Dr Early needs you in three" she told him.

"I'll be right there" Dr Brackett replied. "I'll leave you to it Owen. Johnny don't give Dr Kourie any trouble" Dr Brackett said jokingly. Johnny bristled, wishing Dr Brackett hadn't said that, he didn't think this doctor had much of a sense of humor.

Dr Kourie was looking over Johnny's chart and placed the x-rays taken earlier in the panel. He looked them over and switched off the light.

"Do you hurt anywhere besides your leg?" Dr Kourie asked not looking at Johnny as he made notes in the chart.

"Yeah when I fell off the ladder I hurt my back...I landed on my SCBA gear..." Johnny stopped talking when he saw the look Dr Kourie was giving him. "What?" he asked.

"You know the most common work injury is the back" he stated.

Johnny shook his head "What's that have to do with me?" asked Johnny not quite understanding what Dr Kourie was getting at.

"So...how many days off work do you need?" he asked.

"Huh?" said Johnny; he'd never been asked that before.

"How many days do you need off work?" he repeated.

"I don't know what you mean Doc...I mean Dr Kourie. I want you to look at my back" said Johnny a little bewildered with the doctors line of questioning.

Dr Kourie sighed "Ok I'll go along with this charade" he said sounding condescending.

Johnny looked puzzled and sat forward to expose his back. Dr Kourie gave his back a quick glance noting the bruising starting to appear but still not impressed. He checked Johnny's back without much concern.

"There's some bruising, use some heat packs on it and it should be fine in a couple days." He continued to write in the chart, slammed it shut and went to leave.

"Ahh...Dr Kourie...Can I go home?" asked Johnny tentatively.

"Yes like I said heat packs next couple of days" he said tersely, giving Johnny the impression that he was wasting his time.

"What about my leg?" asked Johnny. His leg was quite sore and walking on it was not an option as far as Johnny was concerned.

"Just stay off it for the next couple of days" Dr Kourie replied making Johnny feel like he should already know that.

"Ok...what do I take for the pain?" asked Johnny wondering why he had to spell everything out for this doctor.

Dr Kourie turned around once again looking annoyed "What do you usually take?"

Johnny shrugged "Sometimes aspirin but Doc usually gives me something stronger when I get hurt" Johnny said somewhat puzzled with the Doctor's annoyance.

"And just who is Doc?" asked Dr Kourie not liking the casual way Johnny referred to the doctors.

Johnny cleared his throat realising he should have said the doctors full name "Dr Brackett or Dr Early" said Johnny. This guy was way too intense for his liking.

Seeing the paramedic put in his place Dr Kourie answered quickly "Aspirin is fine" and left the treatment room.

Johnny slowly got up, his back and his leg was really sore. He hadn't been given anything for the pain and would have loved to have been given something to help cope with the movement. He wondered if Roy was still at the hospital, if not he'd have to catch a cab back to the station. Thinking about it Roy probably thought Johnny was staying the night.

He slowly rose and started to get dressed; a nurse came in and was startled to see the fireman in the room and getting dressed. "Oh I'm sorry I was told to clean up this room for another patient."

Johnny smiled at the nurse "I won't be long I'm just getting dressed and ready to leave" Johnny said as he struggled to bend and put on his boots.

The nurse could see he was struggling "Here, let me help you" she said. She helped him put them on and helped him put his t-shirt on. "Your back looks really sore" she said looking at the bruising that was gradually spreading across Johnny's back.

"Yeah it is" replied Johnny. The nurse was a little surprised the fireman had been left to get dressed without help. She felt a little sorry for him as he was clearly in a lot of pain. "You wouldn't happen to have any aspirin would you?" asked Johnny.

"I'm sorry I can't give out any medication without the doctor's authority" she said sympathetically. "Haven't you been given anything?" she asked.

"No and I still have to get back to the station" Johnny said dismally. His whole body complained as he moved and he wondered if he would be able to walk outside to get a cab. "Could you call me a cab?" he asked hoping the nurse would take pity on him. He didn't feel like walking to the front of the hospital to use the courtesy cab phone.

"I need to get this room ready first and then I'll call one for you. What's the destination and what's your name?" she asked.

"It's Johnny Gage and it's to Station51 Carson" answered Johnny.

He slowly limped out and headed towards the ER doors. The pain in his leg and back made him feel sick. It had been a long time since he felt this alone and realised how much he had come to rely on his partner for help in times like this. When he thought about Roy he was glad he was still his partner. He knew his partner would be annoyed with him for not letting him know he was not staying in the hospital and chuckled to himself as he visualized Roy's annoyance. His blues eyes could give off one lethal stare.

When he reached the exit doors the empty bays revealed that the squad had indeed left. Obviously Roy was under the impression that Johnny was staying the night. Even though he didn't like staying in the hospital, he was surprised he had been allowed to go. 'I can look after myself' he told himself and took a deep breath as he leaned against the wall and waited for his cab.


	2. Chapter 2

Dr Brackett asked the nurse at the nurses' station for John Gage's room number. He was surprised when the nurse told him that Johnny had been sent home. He drew his eyebrows together "I thought he was staying overnight, that's what I told his partner" he told the nurse. He wondered if Johnny had talked Dr Kourie into letting him go home.

"He's his chart" said the nurse as she handed it to him. Dr Brackett flicked it open and began to scan the contents.

He looked up "How did he get home?" he asked, a little concerned about the paramedics welfare. Dixie would normally take over this side of care for their patients. With her being away, he was worried that Johnny was not taken care of and that he would bear the brunt of Dixie's displeasure, if she found out. He knew she would find out because the nurses would certainly let her know.

"I called him a cab. I went into the treatment room to get it ready for a patient and he was in there getting dressed. I helped him finish getting dressed, because he seemed to be struggling and was in a lot of pain. He even asked me for some aspirin..." injected the young nurse as she put away supplies, she looked at her superior "I told him I couldn't give him anything without the doctors approval...That's when he asked me if I'd call him a cab" she finished.

Dr Brackett looked over Johnny's chart more thoroughly and noticed the notations about his bruised back. He was pleased that Johnny had let Dr Kourie know about it. He checked for medications and found none had been given and frowned. "How long ago was this?" he asked not liking the lack of treatment.

"Ohh, about..." she looked at her watch "Twenty minutes ago" she estimated.

Dr Brackett, without saying another word, quickly walked towards the ER doors. He stepped through and looked around. Johnny was still standing leaning up against the wall. His head was bowed and he looked like he was in pain by his constant movement of his feet. Dr Brackett looked on in sympathy but knew he couldn't let on he felt this way. He had learned over the last year that Johnny Gage was a very proud man and didn't accept help easily. He approached cautiously, not sure if his reasons were honourable, that he was more worried about Dixie's admonishment than the man's welfare.

"Johnny..."

"Oh hey Doc" Johnny looked up and smiled but the smile was more like a grimace as he moved his leg, shifting his weight.

"I'm sorry Johnny; I thought you would be staying the night. I didn't know Dr Kourie discharged you. I told Roy he could leave" Dr Brackett told Johnny watching the young man's face closely as he spoke. Johnny's face was lined with pain and Dr Brackett wondered how he covered up the pain in front of Dr Kourie.

"That's ok Doc...I asked a nurse to call me a cab...I can take care of myself" said Johnny. Dr Brackett recognised the independent front that Johnny always tried to reflect about himself. He knew he would have to handle this carefully if he was going to be able to help Johnny. He looked at his watch; his shift was over in thirty minutes.

"Johnny...I'm leaving in half an hour...How about I give you a lift home..." he said smiling, trying to sound more like a friend than a doctor.

"Aah no Doc...I mean Dr Brackett...that's ok...you don't need to do that...My cab will be along any minute now" said Johnny feeling very uncomfortable with Dr Brackett's offer. This was a man he admired and never felt totally comfortable with. Johnny always felt a little unworthy of his friendship but at the same time felt privileged to call him a friend. He was mortified that Doc thought he needed to take him home. He could see that he was not convinced "Really Dr Brackett...I'm ok...I'll just wait for the cab" he said earnestly.

Dr Brackett smiled and bowed his head to gather his thoughts "Johnny you know and I know Dixie would have my hide if she found out that you had been left to get yourself home after being hurt...so can you do me a big favour and let me help you by taking you home...that way I won't have to explain to Dixie why one of her favourite" he put up his hand as Johnny tried to interrupt "Why one of her favourite paramedics was left alone to get himself home...Besides you look like you need something for the pain" he finished hoping the offer of pain relief would win him over.

Johnny looked at his friend and gave in "That would be good Doc...Dr Brackett" he said correcting himself. He figured he should start showing this man and the other doctors the respect Dr Kourie had demanded earlier. Dr Brackett frowned at the change in the way Johnny addressed him but didn't say anything. He was just glad that he had accepted his offer. Johnny slowly straightened and turned to re-enter the ER.

Dr Brackett tried not to over react to Johnny's slow and deliberate movement. He was clearly in a lot of pain and again wondered how he had masked it in front of Dr Kourie as he was not trying to cover it up in front of him. The thought that Dr Kourie had not shown his friend any concern did not enter his mind but he did have an uneasy feeling in the pit of his stomach.

He arranged for one of the nurses to grab Johnny a sandwich and a glass of milk before giving him the pain killers. The young paramedic gladly ate as he had not eaten since breakfast. Dr Brackett couldn't help but chuckle to himself when he saw the milky moustache Johnny wore after downing his glass of milk. He looked more like a school kid than a highly respected Fire-Fighter/Paramedic. He could see why Dixie had a soft spot for this man.

Dr Kourie had already left for the day, the meeting with him about Johnny's care would have to wait. He finished up some paperwork, left instructions for the care of some of his patients, gathered up his belongings and helped a now extremely tired Johnny Gage to his car.

"Aah Dr Brackett...I need to go to the station first to pick up my keys and wallet" Johnny said apprehensively, he didn't like putting the doctor out.

"That's ok Johnny...it's on the way anyway" Dr Brackett said reassuringly, noticing the young paramedics apprehension. He didn't like Johnny feeling uncomfortable with him so he tried to think of something different to talk about once they were settled in the car and on their way. "How about some music?" he said, as he reached to turn on his tape recorder. The harmonious voices of America came over the speakers.

"I like your taste in music Dr Brackett" Johnny said starting to relax in the company of his boss.

"Thanks" he replied noticing Johnny relax. "I saw them live not so long ago...Dixie begged me to take her" he said chuckling. Johnny smiled as he visualised Dixie and Doc attending a concert. He had never thought about the normal day to day things that Doc would do, having only ever seen him in the hospital environment.

The conversation between the two friends continued and before they knew it they were parked outside of station 51. Johnny slowly got out of the car and walked up to the front door. The station was closed and as Johnny entered it he saw that both vehicles were missing. Johnny walked through the silent bay area, his footsteps echoing, and when he reached the locker area he heard the bay doors start to open. He grabbed his keys and wallet and made his way back into the bay area. Dr Brackett followed the backing squad into the station. Captain Stanley jumped out of the engine, surprised to see both Johnny and Dr Brackett standing in his station.

"Dr Brackett...John...To what do we owe this pleasure?" he asked looking at his younger paramedic with concern.

Johnny spoke up "Dr Brackett is giving me a ride home...I just needed to pick up my keys and wallet" he held them up to show his Cap, Johnny turned his head when Roy joined them. "I'll need a lift later to come and pick up the Rover if that's ok Roy?" he asked his partner.

"You ok?" asked Roy.

It was Dr Brackett's turn to speak "I'm sorry Roy...I thought Johnny was staying overnight but Dr Kourie cleared him to go home" he explained. "Seems our friend here is in a lot of pain so I took pity on him and offered to drive him home" he added.

Johnny frowned and bowed his head not liking where this conversation was going so added "Tell the truth Doc...You were more worried about Dixie's reaction" said Johnny, lightening the mood and drawing attention away from his injuries.

Roy laughed in agreement "I don't blame you there Doc...Say Junior...What did you think of the new doctor?" Roy innocently asked.

Johnny wasn't sure how to answer Roy's question in front of Dr Brackett "He was good" he answered, not committing himself to any kind of opinion.

Roy looked at his partner and smiled "Only good?" Johnny looked up and nodded. Roy recognised the 'That's all the information you'll get' look from his partner. The stubborn streak in Johnny was showing so Roy didn't press knowing he would find out what he truly felt about the new doctor when they were alone.

"We better get going" Dr Brackett injected.

"Yeah sure...sorry Dr Brackett" said Johnny apologetically. Roy frowned at the way Johnny moved and his use of Dr Brackett instead of Doc. Both men left and waved their hands as they walked to the car. Roy shook his head wondering how Johnny talked the new doctor into letting him go home in the first place.

Johnny directed Doc to his apartment building. He was feeling self conscious of his modest living standards. He knew he should offer the Doc a coffee or something but was too embarrassed to invite him into his tiny apartment. "Thanks for the ride Dr Brackett...I'll let you go" said Johnny uncomfortable with showing Doc some of his personal life.

"Do you need help getting up the stairs?" Dr Brackett asked not noticing Johnny's uneasiness.

"No that's ok Dr Brackett...I can look after myself...I've put you out enough...Thanks" Johnny slowly made his way to the stairs of his apartment conscious of the fact that Dr Brackett had not driven away. He could feel the doctor's eyes boring into his back increasing the tension he was already feeling in his muscles. He stumbled on the first couple of steps and heard footsteps running up behind him.

"Let me help you Johnny...last thing I need is you falling and breaking your neck" Dr Brackett put his arm around Johnny's waist and helped him climb the stairs. Johnny could feel his face flushing with embarrassment for the Doc helping him and for his surroundings. Oblivious of his friend's plight he continued to help. Johnny became more agitated as he got closer to his apartment.

"I can take it from here" Johnny said feeling totally humiliated.

Dr Brackett didn't understand Johnny's behaviour not seeing himself as the important person that his paramedics viewed him. "Johnny are you ok?" he asked his friend.

"Dr Brackett I'm not used to people helping me...I've pretty much looked after myself and...You seeing where I live" Johnny looked down not knowing how to ask the Doc to please leave and not judge him by his living arrangements.

Dr Brackett frowned at his friend's embarrassment "Johnny I brought you home because I consider you a friend, not just someone who works under me. Please don't be embarrassed my friend"

"It's hard not to be Doc...You're my boss and I'm just a fireman...nothing special" Johnny was unable to look at Dr Brackett; he felt completely humiliated.

"I'm also your friend" Dr Brackett said smiling trying to get Johnny to look at him. Johnny looked up and saw the sincerity in Doc's eyes and smiled.

"I'm sorry Doc...I just feel"

"It's ok Johnny...and don't feel embarrassed...I never want you to feel that way with me...I admire you too much, you're a good man Johnny Gage" said Dr Brackett.

"Careful Doc it's getting mushy" Johnny said chuckling "Would you like a coffee before you head home?" he asked without feeling the previous uncomfortableness.

"I'd like that Johnny" replied Dr Brackett accepting the invitation. The two friends ended up conversing into the night, ordering pizza and listening to music. Dr Kourie's treatment of Johnny long forgotten; Dr Brackett not realising this was the beginning of a very disturbing period of his and his paramedics working lives.


	3. Chapter 3

Dr Brackett parked his car in the hospital's parking lot while one of his paramedics struggled to get out of bed. Johnny walked slowly and stiffly to his bathroom to take a shower. He stepped into the shower and allowed the HOT water to not only warm up his muscles but used the pressure of the water to massage his back. His back muscles began to relax, releasing the tension that had built up overnight. Taking Aspirin and using heat pads were the main objectives of his day. Dr Brackett made his way into the ER to start another day. Overnight charts were inspected and his first coffee was consumed. His main objective for the day was to have a long talk with Dr Kourie about the Paramedic Program and its importance to the hospital.

Dr Kourie walked out of his superior's office unimpressed with the information that had been explained to him. He had sat for over an hour listening to Dr Brackett outline the Paramedic Program and the importance of paramedics out in the field. The information only reinforced his beliefs; that paramedics were overtrained firemen, a belief that he assumed that many of his colleagues agreed with. The head of Rampart's Emergency was unaware of the growing opposition and unfounded concerns of some fellow doctors that fire fighters trained in rescue were being allowed to become paramedics as opposed to, what they believed only college educated men should be allowed to become paramedics.

The base station reinforced Dr Kourie's beliefs, as the paramedics constantly suggested treatment before he could give instructions. He would order alternate drugs just to contradict the paramedic. The longer the paramedics dealt with the doctor the quicker the suggestions for treatment stopped. Paramedics out in the field lost their confidence and capacity to effectively evaluate their patient. Soon paramedics began to feel like puppets whose strings were being controlled purely by the doctor. By the end of the day paramedics who worked out of Rampart not only felt unimportant but was questioning the importance of their job.

Dr Kourie, in one day, managed to break the intellectual and emotional commitments of the paramedics. His condescending comments and lack of trust in the paramedics diagnosis of patients made the especially newer paramedics second guess themselves causing them to lose their self confidence. When patients were brought in later in the day Dr Early was the first to notice the lack of mutual interaction between doctor and paramedic. He could almost liken it to the days of rescue. If it wasn't for the IVs administered in the field, it may as well have been, judging by the lack of communication between the receiving doctor and the paramedic.

Dr Brackett spent most of the day in meetings, unaware of the gradual disruption of his paramedic program. When he finally made an appearance in ER it was only to collect his belongings, as he was due to pick Dixie up from the airport. He didn't notice the frowns on the faces of his doctors and paramedics; driving to the airport and where to park his main focus. With the next day off, the growing breakdown of rapports between doctors and paramedics had time to grow in intensity and establish a stronghold. Dr Kourie was the only doctor who seemed to be happy with the whole situation.

Johnny arrived for shift with a slight limp, a back displaying spectacular bruising but feeling much better. As long as he kept moving everything worked fine. He quickly changed and joined Roy in the kitchen for coffee. He was greeted by his fellow crew members and the outgoing C Shift. Johnny noticed the unhappy faces of C Shift's paramedics and thought they must have ended the shift on a bad run, not knowing they had bore the brunt of two days of working with Dr Kourie.

"How's the leg and back?" Roy asked Johnny, checking his gait as he walked over to the table to sit down.

"I'm ok...still a little stiff if I stay still for too long" Johnny replied as he grabbed the paper.

"Staying still shouldn't worry you Johnny" said Chet after only hearing part of the conversation.

"Ha ha" Johnny replied and continued to read the paper. Roy frowned not liking the fact that Johnny wasn't one hundred percent.

"We should do our checks Johnny" Roy told his partner, using the prompting to check his partner over more thoroughly. He held back and deliberately walked behind Johnny as they left the kitchen. Roy could see the stiffness in his partner's gait but it didn't look incapacitating. He would trust Johnny's judgement knowing that his partner would not risk other's lives just to work.

Roy checked supplies and Johnny did the calibration. He smiled when Dixie's voice answered and he welcomed her back. In the background Dr Kourie heard the interchange and recognised the paramedic's voice. He knew the head nurse was highly respected so would have to be careful around her just as he would around Dr Brackett.

Roy and Johnny's first call was to a household accident. A car had pinned a woman to the side of her house, the handbrake had slipped causing the car to roll back down the driveway. It was established that she had broken her leg. Johnny called it in and gave the vitals to Dr Kourie. He was about to add that they were splinting the leg and request to start an IV when Dr Kourie's voice interrupted him. _'Squad 51 splint the leg and transport as soon as possible' _came over the biophone. Johnny asked if he wanted them to start an IV and administer MS for the pain. _'Squad 51 administer 5mgs of pethidine...you have your instructions. Repeat them back' _came Dr Kourie's sharp request.

"Rampart, splint the leg, administer 5mgs of pethidine and transport as soon as possible" replied a dejected but trying to maintain his professionalism paramedic.

_'10-4 Squad 51' _replied Dr Kourie smirking at the unseen paramedic on the other end of the line.

Johnny helped Roy with the splint and followed the ambulance in the squad. He shook his head. Dr Kourie had the ability to make him feel like a school kid. He wondered if anyone else had been made to feel that way or if it was just him. Having only a simple background made him feel inferior and that would cause him to act arrogant. Over the past year he had been able to control it but Dr Kourie was not making it easy for him to maintain that control. He knew Roy would become annoyed with him if he let his clash with Dr Kourie's personality interfere with their job. He swallowed down his pride and promised himself to act professional with Dr Kourie and not lose his temper. Little did Johnny know that he had played right into Dr Kourie's hands?

Johnny held back when Roy walked the agitated patient into the treatment room. Dr Kourie waved Roy off and smirked at Johnny who was standing back out of the way. He knew the doctor had deliberately aimed the smirk at him to put him in his place; the IV had not been needed. Johnny bowed his head and re-evaluated what he had thought should have been done in the field. Roy walked up to him and frowned "What's wrong?"

"Nothing Roy..." he lied still scowling at the HT he held in his hands. Roy continued to stare at him "I guess...I know...I should" Johnny took a deep breath and tried to gather his thoughts. "I guess I shouldn't just assume a thing...that's all" he replied and walked back out to the squad. Roy shook his head not understanding his partner's ramblings. He walked over to nurse's desk to welcome Dixie back to work.

Dixie saw Roy approaching her and smiled. "Hi there" she said in her usual seductive voice.

"I just wanted to say welcome back" said Roy smiling.

Dixie looked past Roy after nodding "Where's that partner of yours?" she asked.

"He's with the squad, acting strange" said Roy.

"So what's new" replied Dixie chuckling.

"Nothing I guess..." Roy turned to leave "Nothing at all" he stated and held his arms out from his side.

Dixie continued to chuckle at Roy's affirmation.

Dr Brackett approached her, seeing her chuckling he asked "What's so funny?"

"Guess?" she replied. Dr Brackett looked around and shrugged. "It involves one particular squad" she hinted.

"Roy and Johnny..." Dixie nodded. "What are they up to know?" he asked.

"Oh the usual...Roy looking confused with his partner...not knowing what's going on in his head" Dixie replied nonplussed.

Dr Brackett cleared his throat; he hadn't told Dixie about Johnny getting hurt and him driving the paramedic home. "I've been meaning to tell you..."

"That Johnny got hurt and was left to his own devices and that you ended up driving him home" Dixie said smugly.

Dr Brackett frowned "Yeah, how did you find out?" he asked indignantly.

"Unlike you doctors...us nurses actually talk to each other" she said casually.

Dr Brackett pressed his lips together "Well at least he got home safe n sound" he replied not allowing Dixie to accuse him of neglect.

"Mmmhmm" Dixie replied knowingly. Dr Brackett scowled at her, she could make him feel very guilty and he hated it.

"I've got work to do" he stated and turned to walk back to his office.

"Oh Kel..." he turned around "Thanks for looking after Johnny" she said and smiled. Dr Brackett turned around and shook his head. She did it again he thought.

He was unaware that one of his best paramedics was returning to his station feeling a little less than adequate as a paramedic. His confidence that was experiencing a tiny crack was enough to cause concern if anyone had been taking notice. A battle of wills was going on in his head as he tried to maintain control of his temper. He really wanted to show Dr Kourie how capable he was but knew that would be seen as smugness by the doctor. He would have to hold back and allow the doctor to give instructions from now on; after all he was just the paramedic not a doctor, because maybe he was over stepping his mark.

Roy noticed the various emotions crossing over his partner's face. "What's wrong?" he asked not wanting a brooding partner for the rest of the day.

"Nothin" replied Johnny as he turned his head and looked out the passenger window.

Roy frowned slightly and tried to think of another question "Dr Kourie seems like one of those doctors that doesn't like to over diagnose. Don't you think?"

Johnny scowled at the window, he really didn't want to talk about Dr Kourie, and afraid his tone would give away his true feelings. He nodded in reply, playing it safe. Little did Squad 51 know, that similar conversations had been going on inside other squads over the past couple of days and that Johnny was one of many paramedics questioning himself.


	4. Chapter 4

Dr Brackett sat in his office going through the last of his reports that were needed for the budget meeting he was about to attend. This was the last of a string of meetings that he had to attend, and he was looking forward to getting back into what he loved most, healing people. Dr Early entered his office. "You'll have to make it quick Joe...I've got a meeting to attend" he said to his long time friend.

"Kel...when you've finished with the meeting, we need to talk" Dr Early told his friend with a sombre tone.

"Sounds serious...but it can wait?" he asked.

"For now...but don't take too long" Dr Early added. Dr Brackett's mouth twitched in its usual way whenever the doctor was bothered.

"Ok this is the last meeting...we'll talk as soon as I get back" said Dr Brackett as he gathered up his paperwork.

"Soon as you get back Kel" Dr Early told the retreating doctor. He sighed and closed Dr Brackett's office door as he left.

Johnny finished his chores around the station and used the spare time to check the equipment on the squad. Roy and Chet watched as equipment was checked and double checked. "What is it with him Roy? It's like he's getting ready for an inspection or something" Chet commented scowling at his friend's unusual behaviour. The klaxons sounded and the squad was called out to a possible heart attack.

When Roy and Johnny arrived, they found the victim lying on the floor in full arrest. Johnny started CPR while Roy set up the biophone and EKG. Johnny pushed a breath into the victim and resumed the CPR while Roy placed the EKG pads on the victim's chest to get a reading on the scope. Just before Johnny gave the victim another breath he said "Contact Rampart". Johnny resumed the CPR and said it again "Contact Rampart Roy".

Roy was too busy checking the scope to answer Johnny. "He's in V-Fib" he announced urgently and pulled out the paddles to defibrillate the victim. Johnny said it again "Roy contact Rampart".

"Take the paddles Johnny...we need to shock him" instructed Roy.

"No you...then you contact Rampart" countered Johnny. He knew he was being inordinate with Roy but he was worried they were going outside the paramedic's scope of practise by not obtaining permission from a doctor.

"Clear" Roy yelled with an annoyed tone. He placed the paddles on the victim and sent the electrical impulse through his body. The victim's heart responded.

"We've got a pulse" announced Johnny. He quickly grabbed the BP cuff to get the needed vitals. While Roy was establishing contact with Rampart Johnny called them out.

"Rampart...this is Squad 51" Roy wrote down the vitals at the same time.

_'Go ahead 51' _Dr Kourie answered.

"Rampart we have a patient approximately 45. He was in full arrest when we arrived. We defibrillated once, patient's pulse is 50, respiration is 25, and BP is 140/100. Skin is cold and clammy. Sending you a strip on lead 2"

_'51 did you say you defibrillated before contacting us?' _

"Affirmative Rampart" Roy waited for the doctor to assess the strip, ignoring the comment about the defibrillation. "Johnny you should have an IV ready"

"Shouldn't we wait for confirmation?" Johnny asked. Roy looked at his partner, his eyebrows knitted together not liking Johnny's response.

_'51 start an IV with ringers, administer 2mgs Bi-Carb. Does the patient have any history of heart problems?'_

Johnny jumped up and quickly went through the pockets of the victim's jacket. He was kicking himself for not checking before now, forgetting that they had their hands full when they first arrived. He found a bottle of Nitro-glycerine tablets in one of the pockets. He threw them to Roy and knew this discovery would come back and cause them problems for not establishing this sooner without prompting.

"Rampart the victim is alone...but after going through his personal belongings we have found a container of Nitro-glycerine tablets, so we can assume yes he has a heart problem...his physician in Dr Adrian Stewart...Patients name is Robert Falls."

_'51 administer 100mgs Lidocaine and piggyback a Lidocaine drip. I want a new set of vitals 51"_

"10-4 Rampart 100mgs Lidocaine and piggyback Lidocaine drip" Roy looked up, Johnny had already started the drip and was taking a new set of vitals.

"Respiration 25, pulse 70 and BP 135/95" Johnny told Roy as he continued to check and double check the patient.

"Rampart this is Squad 51...New vitals are Respiration 25, pulse is 70 and BP is 135/95"

_'Squad 51 transport as soon as possible...Vitals every 5 minutes'_

"Transport as soon as possible, vitals every 5 minutes. 10-4 Rampart"

Roy and Johnny helped the ambulance attendants load the patient into the newly arrived ambulance. Johnny was taking a new set of vitals before Roy had shut the door. He frowned at the methodical ways Johnny was checking everything. He seemed very rigid in his care.

When the five minutes was up Johnny called in "Rampart this is squad 51"

_'Go ahead 51" _

"We have a new set of vitals. Respiration is 25, pulse is 80 and BP is 130/90"

_'10-4 51 continue to monitor' _

"10-4 Rampart" Johnny checked his watch to ensure he gave the next set of vitals on time. He continued to check and double check the patient in between. When they arrived at the hospital Johnny had a new set of vitals to pass onto the doctor. Roy watched his partner closely; his professionalism could not be faltered, so why was he worried? Roy felt like they had stepped back in time to the early days of the paramedic program. He watched the door of the treatment room close.

Dixie was sitting in her usual spot going through her paperwork. "Hi" Roy said rather loudly, his growing concerns causing him to act out of character.

"Oh hey Roy, how are things?" she asked, noticing the concerned look on his face. She had been seeing that look all day on her paramedics' faces.

"Aah...good I suppose. Is Dr Brackett in?" he asked. He wanted to talk to Dr Brackett about the defibrillation comment made by Dr Kourie.

"He's in one of his endless meetings Roy, that time of the year, BUDGETS" she replied sounding exasperated.

"Oh... that's alright. I'll talk to him next time" replied Roy. He pulled out a list of supplies. Dixie started getting them together. Roy looked at the treatment room door; a nurse came out looking rather harried.

Inside the treatment room Johnny was being told, rather unkindly, by Dr Kourie how he had broken protocol by defibrillating a victim without the doctor's permission and that he could lose his certification if he decided to report him.

"I'm sorry Dr Kourie, we didn't know how long he had been lying there...with just the two of us we had to act fast...I was busy handling the CPR while my partner was getting him set up for the EKG...As soon as we saw V-Fib we defibrillated...It's normal practise out in the field for paramedics to defibrillate at least twice before contacting Rampart" Johnny told the doctor respectfully. He didn't know whether he had the right to argue the point with Dr Kourie. He took a deep breath and was about to continue when Dr Kourie waved his hand at Johnny.

"We'll talk about this later...I have a patient to take care of" he said dismissively.

"Yes Dr Kourie" Johnny replied and left the treatment room. He had that chastised school kid feeling again. He couldn't take much more of this so he decided he was going to see Dr Brackett and clear up the rules and regulations regarding defibrillating patients in the field before contacting the hospital. As he approached Dixie's desk, deep in thought, he didn't realise Roy had spoken to him.

"Earth to Johnny" Roy said jokingly as he knocked on Johnny's head. Johnny scowled at Roy and stepped away.

"Quit it Roy" he said annoyed with his partner.

"Well...are you going to answer my question?" Roy asked looking at his partner expectantly.

Johnny looked at Roy and Dixie confused "What was the question?" he asked innocently. Dixie smiled and shook her head thinking Johnny had been distracted by another pretty nurse. Roy sighed exasperated with his partner.

"I asked...how is the patient?"

"He's going to be fine...Dr Kourie wasn't happy that we defibrillated out in the field before getting permission from Rampart" Johnny told Roy.

"Oh really" replied Dixie "Well, I wouldn't worry about it, he's just flexing his muscles...you know how some of these doctors can be" Dixie told the two paramedics nonchalantly. Johnny still didn't feel comfortable with the whole thing and was worried that Dr Kourie's threats may come to fruition.

Johnny and Roy headed out to the squad and made themselves available once they were seated. They both headed back to the station in silence. When they backed into the bay area, Roy looked over at his partner. "Johnny what exactly did Dr Kourie say to you?"

Johnny sighed "He said we had broken the rules by defibrillating without the doctor's permission and that I could lose my certification if he reported me" Johnny frowned remembering the way the doctor had spoken and treated him.

"That's not true Johnny. Rampart has given us permission to defibrillate in the field without a doctor's direction. He shouldn't have blamed you, I'm sorry Junior. I should have gone in there with you...especially after what he said back there in the field" Roy told his partner. Roy could see the signs of his partner worrying himself senseless over this doctor's comments.

"Roy what if he's right?"

"Johnny he's not right...the rules are specific...Dr Brackett has given his paramedics permission to defibrillate while at the scene of a medical emergency or during transport. You should know that, we've gone through these rules many times together...we helped Dr Brackett prepare Rampart's manual" Roy watched his partner nod in agreement. "What's really bugging you...did Dr Kourie say something else?"

Johnny ran his hand over his face "I don't know...he makes me feel like a fool...like I'm..." he searched for the words.

"Just a fireman" injected Roy kindly.

Johnny sighed, Roy had hit it right on the nail "Yes...like I'm just a fireman" he said dejectedly.

"Come on Johnny...we've dealt with his kind before...we just need to show him how important we are out in the field...he'll come round" Roy said confidently.

"He could cause trouble for Dr Brackett with the EMS Authority" countered Johnny.

"Trust me on this Junior...Dr Brackett can look after himself...remember he was one of these sceptical doctors...he's not about to let Dr Kourie ruin everything he's worked for" Roy said with conviction.

Somehow Johnny didn't have the same feeling of trust and knew he needed to talk to Dr Brackett. He hoped their friendship would allow Dr Brackett to see that his paramedics were being undermined by this doctor and that it was not a case of a simple clash of personalities.


	5. Chapter 5

On their day off Johnny and Roy contacted other Rampart paramedics. They were surprised how much things had deteriorated over the last few days. Johnny discovered that he wasn't the only one who had his injuries questioned. Billy Hanks, a former trainee, had twisted his knee during a rescue. Dr Kourie had questioned Billy like Johnny as to how much time he wanted off work. Unlike in Johnny's case, Dr Early had checked in on Billy during Dr Kourie's examination. Apparently Dr Early took the time to explain to Dr Kourie that these men needed to be completely physically fit before they could return to work. Billy was hinting at quitting being a paramedic; that being a puppet to the doctors of Rampart was not what he signed up for.

The C Shift paramedics told Roy and Johnny that they were constantly told by Dr Kourie to check their observations and repeat vitals. They had been reminded by Dr Kourie that he was the doctor and that their constant suggestions for treatment were interfering with his diagnosis. They told their fellow A Shift paramedics that they felt that their opinions through observation of a patient was not wanted by the doctor so now they just rescue, obtain vitals and administer treatment given by the doctor. The pride and satisfaction in being a paramedic was being taken away from them by Dr Kourie's attitude.

"When I call in, I cringe when I hear his voice on the other end" said one of the C Shift paramedics.

"He's always there...well it seems like it" said the other paramedic dejectedly.

Roy and Johnny looked at each other. Things were much worse than they had first thought. "We're going to see Brackett about it" Roy told them. "We just needed to make sure it wasn't just us" he added. "Try to hang in there...I'm sure this will sought itself out" Roy told them reassuringly.

"Good luck...I hope you guys can fix this...Dave at 43s has already resigned from being a paramedic and gone back to being a linesman" the C Shift paramedic told them.

Johnny frowned; Dave was a good paramedic and knew he wouldn't have made the decision lightly. He couldn't understand how one doctor could create such a huge problem but remembered how condescending Dr Kourie could be. If he could feel so inadequate after only a couple of encounters with Dr Kourie, he could only imagine how some of his fellow paramedics must have felt after several encounters. Johnny could see the Paramedic Program collapsing if something wasn't done quickly.

Dr Brackett frowned at the observations Dr Early had quickly told him before leaving. The budget meeting had gone overtime and Dr Early had waited for him to come back. He quickly told him how the paramedics seem distant and reluctant to use their own judgement. He told him when he had worked at the base station during the day that the paramedics no longer offered suggestions for treatment and seemed very impersonal with their responses.

Dr Brackett sat down with the one person he thought would know exactly what was going on with his paramedics, Dixie. However, she could only offer what she had observed in only one shift and that was that the paramedics seemed very unhappy and aloof.

"Have you noticed any other doctor's besides Joe finding them distant?" he asked her.

"No...Dr Kourie seems very happy with things but...he hasn't worked with them that long...so maybe he doesn't know they've changed" she said. "You know Roy and Johnny did say something...what was it?...Oh that's right something about Dr Kourie questioning them about defibrillating a patient without getting permission first...something along those lines" she said casually not linking the two things together.

"I'll have a talk to Johnny and Roy and see what they have to say" Dr Brackett said. A thought came to his mind, remembering the day when Johnny got hurt and his encounter with Dr Kourie. Something wasn't sitting right and he was worried he had overlooked something important.

"What's wrong Kel?" asked Dixie, she knew that look and the twitching of his mouth meant he was chewing over something.

"I'm not sure Dix...It's something to do with Johnny after he got hurt when you were away...the way he acted and I remember thinking how he must have hidden the pain he was in to get Dr Kourie to let him go home".

"That doesn't surprise me" she injected.

"But that's just it Dix...he didn't hide it from me...in fact it was me offering him something for the pain that convinced him to allow me to take him home" he said thoughtfully.

"I don't like this Kel" Dixie said apprehensively.

The next day Dr Brackett found a letter on his desk from the Director of EMS Authority wanting to review Rampart's Paramedics Scope of Practise manual. It went on to say that they had received a second complaint from a doctor about the unauthorised procedures being conducted by paramedics out in the field or in transport and they were obliged to act on it. Dr Brackett was furious that someone was questioning his judgement when it came to his paramedics. He knew of a complaint lodged by Dr. Larry Sunderlin when Roy De Soto performed an oesophageal airway on his patient whilst in transit. The second complaint he had no idea about but the way things were going with the behaviour of his paramedics he knew it all had to be connected.

He had arranged for Johnny and Roy to meet with him later that morning. He decided to spend his morning at the base station and experience firsthand his paramedics' behaviours. After the first couple of calls it became very obvious that things had become very clinical. Nothing other than vitals and victim's appearances were offered by his paramedics. All instructions were repeated back rigidly, as Joe had pointed out, much like the early days of the program. When patients were passed over to him, new vitals were read to him and nothing was said unless he asked a question. The paramedics didn't stay in the room to get an outcome as they would normally do in fact they left the hospital as if it was out of bounds once the patient was delivered. The truth was that the paramedics didn't hang around because they didn't want to encounter Dr Kourie.

Johnny and Roy sat down in Dr Brackett's office; he had left strict instructions not to be disturbed unless it was a life threatening emergency. He had arranged for Dr Mike Morton to cover him for an hour. He looked at his two best paramedics and noted the sombre faces. "I take it the news is not good" he said to them.

Roy lent forward "You have a lot of discontented paramedics out there in the field Dr Brackett...and I mean a lot...not just a handful. Everyone we spoke to was unhappy...some were talking of quitting the program."

"Dave Tomkins has already quit" Johnny injected sadly.

Dr Brackett's mouth twitched, he respected these two men and knew if they said, a lot, that they were not exaggerating.

"The thing is Dr Brackett if you take away a man's ability to think for himself and contribute to the situation then you're left with a..." he looked at Johnny "What was it Billy said?"

"Puppet" Johnny supplied.

"Hang on back up...Who's taking away the paramedics ability to think and contribute?" Dr Brackett asked not understanding what Roy was talking about.

"Dr Kourie" Johnny answered.

"Dr Kourie...what are you talking about?" Dr Brackett asked. Over the next half hour Johnny and Roy outlined all that they had found out from other paramedics and added their own experiences. Dr Brackett sat back in his chair with a confused but also annoyed look on his face.

At first Roy and Johnny thought Dr Brackett didn't believe them but then he handed the letter he received from the Director of EMS Authority over, for them to read. Johnny was the only one who wasn't surprised.

"I thought something like this might happen. When he threatened my certification I got this gut feeling that it was only the beginning...I'm sorry Dr Brackett" said Johnny guiltily.

"Why are you sorry Johnny? You didn't do anything wrong" said Dr Brackett.

"Besides it was me who defibrillated that day and it was me who performed the oesophageal airway last year" announced Roy, assuming the second complaint was from Dr Kourie for the defibrillation on their patient.

"All of these procedures are approved by this" Dr Brackett held up the Paramedics Scope of Practise "covering all paramedics who work out of this hospital" he declared.

"Is this going to cause problems for the Paramedic Program?" asked Johnny.

"No...Everything in here has been thoroughly checked and approved...no I'm more worried about the state of affairs with the paramedics themselves".

"Doc...That day when I got hurt and met Dr Kourie for the first time...you mentioned a ride along"

"And as I recall he said it's something to think about...well I think he needs more than a think on the subject...Would you guys be willing to have him do a ride along?"

Johnny tried very hard not to show his dislike with the idea. Roy looked at his partner and knew he didn't want to do it. He waited patiently for his partner to debate the idea in his mind. Johnny reluctantly nodded.

"You sure you'll be ok with this Junior?" Roy asked his friend.

Johnny nodded "It's something we have to do if we're ever going to be accepted by the medical profession" he said with conviction.

"Johnny...it really is only a small group who disapprove of the program" stated Dr Brackett.

"I hope you're right Doc" he said with such sincerity that Dr Brackett was emotionally touched by his friend's statement.

Dr Kourie was aware that the two paramedics were in Dr Brackett's office. He was hoping they were being reprimanded for defibrillating without prior doctors permission. He was also hoping his complaint and the current apathy amongst the paramedics would change policies to only allow college graduates to become paramedics. He was surprised to see the smiling faces exit the office and even more surprised when Dr Brackett asked to see him. Johnny and Roy hung around to help Dr Morton whilst Dr Brackett spoke with Dr Kourie. They knew he would be tactful with his explanation as to why the ride along, since they were the ones having him in their squad. Johnny sighed; he was dreading the ride along to the point of feeling sick over it.

Dr Kourie had the ability to make him feel so damn stupid and he hated it that this man could so easily get under his skin. Roy recognised the apprehension in his partner.

"It's going to be alright Junior...All you have to do is think about how important this Paramedic Program is and think about how this will help Dr Brackett...we owe him" Roy told his partner, remembering that is was Dr Brackett's plea that helped pass the Emergency Paramedic Bill.

"You're right Roy...I just hope I can get through it without losing my temper and saying something I'll regret."

Roy put his hand on his partner's shoulder "I'll be there with you...don't worry...I'll stop you from doing anything stupid...as long as you stop me from doing anything stupid"

Johnny looked into his partner's blue eyes that were twinkling with mischief, "Sure Pally".


	6. Chapter 6

Johnny and Roy met for breakfast, to talk over and to relax their minds about the anticipated ride along with Dr Kourie. Johnny was wound up like a spring, his nervous energy causing him to constantly move. They didn't eat their usual hearty breakfast but more of a traditional breakfast, coffee and toast. Their stomachs were too queasy for anything more. Roy tried to get his edgy partner's mind off the ride along by talking about Joanne's car problem. Johnny tried to concentrate on his partner's conversation but found his mind wondering as his stomach reminded him as to why he was anxious. Roy noticed that his partner was staring at the salt shaker on the table and stopped talking. His partner didn't even notice he had stopped, just kept staring, his leg bouncing up and down.

"JOHHNY!" When Johnny looked up he was looking into austere blue eyes. "You need to calm down...we're both good at our jobs...Dr Kourie will see that" Roy's voice of reason declared.

"Roy...what if we get a lot of those stupid runs? He'll just laugh at us, I know he will" Johnny sat back and rubbed his hand over his face. "I just want to be able to show him that we do know what we're doing and that it's important, what we do Roy". He slumped in his seat and sighed.

"We will...we will...Come on it's time to go" Roy said and slid out of the booth. "We can do this and we'll show this man that we're good at our jobs" he told his partner as they walked out of the diner.

They both entered the station together. The locker room echoed silence as they got dressed. Johnny proudly pinned on his badges, and told himself you're worthy. He loved his job and no doctor was going to take the feeling of pride and confidence away from him. His demeanour changed from nervous tension to abstinence. He was about to enter the bay area when he saw Dr Kourie knock on Captain Stanley's office door. The abstinence melted away to apprehension. He took a deep breath and walked over to the squad and pulled out the equipment. Roy shook his head at his partner as he watched him check every item. He wondered why his partner's self confidence had shrivelled. This was not his brash, self-assured partner he was so used to.

Roy gently placed his hand on his partner's shoulder "Come and get some coffee, you've checked everything...come on" he pulled his partner up and pushed him towards the kitchen. The crew sensed the tension and poured coffee for their paramedics. They had heard about the troubles of the paramedics and were fully prepared to support them through this shift.

Mike sat next to Johnny and put his hand on his shoulder. He waited for Johnny to look up and nodded silently at him, telling him he had his back. "Thanks Mike" Johnny said gratefully.

"That's goes for all of us Johnny...Roy" Chet declared.

Both Johnny and Roy smiled at their shift mates, and Johnny let out a breath he was unaware he was holding. "We appreciate it guys" Roy told his friends.

"Roll Call gentlemen" Cap announced. Everyone jumped to their feet and made their way into the bay area.

Dr Brackett kept himself busy around the base station. Dixie sat at her desk smirking, she sighed as she went through the nurse's roster one more time. She looked out of the corner of her eye and watched the restless doctor open the drawer, holding the tapes, for the tenth time. He looked over his shoulder and caught Dixie watching him.

"What?" he scowled at the smirking nurse.

"Oh nothing" she said innocently. Dr Brackett frowned at her. He paced around the small area. "If I didn't know it was you I would have sworn it was Johnny Gage standing behind me.

"What's that supposed to mean?" he asked the nurse showing his displeasure with her teasing.

"You two are so alike..." she turned and faced him "I bet he's pacing up and down that station with the same nervous energy as you" she said with sureness.

Dr Brackett pulled his lips together and grimaced "I'm just a little anxious for them...I know how much they want this to be a success"

"Not just Roy and Johnny Kel..." Dixie pointed out, waving her pen in the air.

Dr Brackett smiled and bowed his head "I'm tired Dix...I'm tired of trying to prove to these non believers how much good these men do out there..."

"I know Kel...Johnny and Roy won't let you down" she said with confidence and conviction.

Dr Kourie was introduced to the crew, he shook their hands but there was no friendliness. Roy took the doctor over to the cupboard that stored spare turnout jackets and helmets. He handed one to him. "This is used" announced the doctor.

"Ah yeah Dr Kourie...believe me you wouldn't want a new one" Johnny told him.

Roy smiled "They're so stiff you can't bend your arms" he said jokingly but the doctor didn't react. Johnny frowned and looked down at the ground trying to think of something to say to break the wall of ice the doctor had built up between them.

"Things can get pretty hazardous and you'll be glad you're wearing a comfortable jacket" Johnny told him. The doctor nodded not committing himself but not scoffing at Johnny's comment either. Johnny used that moment to invite him "Come over to the squad and I'll show you where to store your coat and where all the equipment is."

Roy let Johnny take the lead, proud of his partner's intuition. He helped him pull out the equipment and allowed Johnny to explain everything to Dr Kourie. The klaxons sounded and Johnny's stomach did a flip. 'Please be something important' he said to himself.

"Squad 51 Child down possibly swallowed poison...2432 Riverside...2432 Riverside cross street Olive...Time Out 09:10.

"Squad 51...KMG365" Captain Stanley acknowledged.

Dr Kourie sat between the paramedics and listened to Johnny direct Roy to the residence. The paramedics jumped out of the squad and grabbed their equipment. D Kourie grabbed the oxygen from Johnny and followed them up to the house. Officer Vince Howard met up with them.

"Mother's distraught...she found her six year old eating her heart tablets" Vince told them urgently.

The trio found the child lying on the couch; he was diaphoretic, cold and clammy with a pasty appearance. Johnny and Roy immediately went to work. They told Dr Kourie his vitals. He read the label on the bottle of pills. The doctor grabbed the stethoscope from around Roy's neck scratching him as he pulled it off him. He listened to the child's heart and ordered an IV and told Johnny to attach EKG pads to the child's chest.

"How long ago did he ingest this maam" Johnny asked the mother.

"Only about twenty minutes ago" she told them, she wrung her hands together as tears travelled down her cheeks.

"Charcoal?" Roy asked Dr Kourie, he nodded as he watched the scope for any abnormalities. Roy and Johnny administered the charcoal. Johnny contacted Rampart "Rampart this is Squad 51...How do you read?"

_'Read you loud and clear 51' _replied Dr Brackett; relief could be heard in his voice. Dixie sighed with liberation, hoping the doctor would finally give her some peace to get on with the nurse's roster.

"Rampart we have a male six years old. He's ingested his mother's heart pills...approximately ten of them...we've activated charcoal...sending you a strip Rampart"

_'51 is Dr Kourie handling the vitals?'_

"10-4 Rampart...IV with ringers and 6 litres O2"

_'51 transport as soon as possible' _ Dr Brackett wanted to ask his paramedics how things were going but knew that would be breaking protocol; he would just have to wait.

"10-4 Rampart"

"I need another reading on the BP" Dr Kourie said abruptly.

"Dr Kourie I need the stethoscope" Roy said apprehensively. Dr Kourie pulled them off and threw them at Roy. Johnny looked at Roy who scowled at the doctor. As he concentrated on the BP he could feel his face flush with anger. "BP's 70/40"

"Let's go" Roy told Dr Kourie. They quickly loaded the child and as Roy jumped into the back of the ambulance Dr Kourie grabbed his arm.

"There's no need for you to go...I can handle it" Dr Kourie said as he pushed Roy out of the way.

"Dr Kourie...where our equipment goes...we go" Roy told him. The doctor nodded reluctantly, and focused all his attention on the child. Johnny raised his eyebrows as he watched his partner jump into the back of the ambulance. He was ignored for the entire trip.

Johnny help the attendants unload the child and followed the gurney and his partner to the treatment room. Dr Kourie pushed past them and entered the treatment room. Johnny stayed outside not wanting to get in the way. He hung his head thinking over the scene.

"Johnny...why don't we grab a cup of coffee" Roy said as he gently led his partner to the doctor's lounge.

"He hates us Roy..he ju...you know...Argh!" Johnny looked up, frustration etched his face.

"It wasn't that bad...he just needs to get used to us, that's all" Roy told his partner reassuringly.

"I hope so Roy cause man...the way he grabbed the stethoscope...and then when you asked for them back...What was that?...He literally threw them at you" Johnny said as he paced the doctor's lounge.

"I know...It was pretty rude" said Roy.

"Rude! It was downright uncivil" Johnny ranted.

"Calm down...we'll just have to talk to Dr Brackett and get him to clear up a few things...Will you sit down, you're making me nervous watching you" Roy said smiling at his partner.

Johnny stopped pacing and bowed his head. He sighed in resignation knowing getting worked up wasn't going to help. He sat down and drank his coffee.

"You know Roy this isn't going to be easy...it's like he's got this wall of ice between us" Johnny said to his partner wondering if he felt the same way.

"Well...we'll just have to crack that wall. Each rescue hopefully we'll chip away a bit of it and then by the end of the day it will be low enough for him to make the jump onto our side" Roy said with conviction.

Somehow Johnny wasn't feeling so sceptical and thought that wall of ice was too thick to crack or chip. They sat quietly lost in their own thoughts waiting for news on the child.

Dr Brackett and Dr Kourie entered the lounge and looked at the paramedics. Dr Brackett could tell by their body language that things had not gone well on the rescue. He cleared his throat "Boy's going to make it...We'll have to keep an eye on his blood pressure and monitor his heart for a few hours but I think he'll be ok. The charcoal did its job. Nice work fellas" he praised his paramedics.

Roy cleared his throat "Thanks...but I think we need to clear a few things up...for out in the field" Roy told his superior.

Dr Brackett looked concern "Oh what's that?" he asked as he grabbed a coffee and sat down with the paramedics. Dr Kourie looked on not showing any emotion or interest in the conversation.

Johnny noticed the doctor kept his distance looking on as if this whole situation was a waste of his time. 'Yep that wall of ice is thicker than Roy thinks' Johnny thought to himself and he was at a loss as to how they were going to penetrate it.


	7. Chapter 7

Roy started off by explaining the best he could, how he and Johnny felt. "There seems to be some animosity between us. In an emergency situation there's no room for niceties but we do need to at least be civil with each other."

"Oh what was said?" Dr Brackett asked looking over at Dr Kourie, who remained impervious.

"Well the stethoscope for one thing" Roy said as he turned and looked at the doctor. Dr Kourie held up his own stethoscope arrogantly.

"That still doesn't account for how rude you were out in the field. There was no need for that" Johnny said heatedly. Roy placed his hand on his shoulder, the motion calming him down. "There was no call for it" he said and lent back in his chair looking indignant.

"Owen do you care to elaborate?" asked Dr Brackett.

Dr Kourie scoffed "Seems your paramedics don't like to share their equipment" he answered. Johnny almost jumped out of his chair but Roy held him down by squeezing his arm.

"Dr Kourie there's a right way and a wrong way to obtain equipment and you ripping the stethoscope from around my neck was not the right way. All you had to do was ask...I'm just saying we know you don't like us...fine...but out in the field all personal feelings have to be ignored and we need to know that you'll back us up one hundred percent" Roy said with conviction.

Dr Brackett sighed, "Roy...Johnny...I wonder if you guys can leave Owen and me alone for a few minutes?" he asked.

Roy nodded his head "Sure" and rose from his chair pulling his scowling partner up with him. "Come on Johnny...let's go talk to Dixie" he said trying to snap his partner out of the foul mood he was in.

They walked over to Dixie's area. Roy lent on her counter while Johnny paced behind her. "Oh brother" she said rolling her eyes. She turned around and looked at Johnny "I just got rid of one and now I have another" she declared.

"What do you mean?" Roy asked.

"I've had Kel here all morning pacing up and down waiting for your first call and now I have his twin" she said with exasperation.

"Oh...He's been that anxious huh?"

Dixie nodded her head "Mmmmhmmm".

"Well I'd be anxious too knowing I was letting loose an uncivil, egotistical, arrogant colleague like that in the field" Johnny exclaimed.

"Why don't you tell us how you really feel?" Dixie said looking a bit annoyed with her friend.

Johnny's anger deflated, he bowed his head "I'm sorry...he just makes me feel so angry...nothing we do impresses him" he told the nurse he admired so much.

"Johnny you're not doing this to impress him...all we want you to do, is do your job and by doing your job he'll see how capable you firemen are...cause that's the issue...that your fireman" she explained to him.

"Ok" he agreed "But he needs to show some manners" he added.

"He does" Roy confirmed.

"Just give it time...that ego of his will deflate quite a bit once he has to get down and dirty like you guys out in the field...then he'll appreciate you a whole lot more" she told them winking at them.

"You really think that's all it's going to take?" Roy asked.

"Yep you mark my words" she told them.

"Owen I'm only going to tell you this once. You have to show these men respect. They are men who are willing to lay their reputations on the line every day. You have no right to undermine that. These men are carefully selected and only those who can show self discipline and dedication make it. Work with them Owen, who knows you might learn something."

Dr Kourie nodded, but was still unconvinced. He still firmly believed the fire department had no business being the feeder for paramedics.

Dr Brackett and Dr Kourie approached the counter. "All set Dr Kourie?" Roy asked.

Dr Kourie nodded; Roy and Johnny gathered their gear and headed for the ER doors. Dr Brackett shook his head at the exiting trio.

"That bad huh?"

"Worse...he's so" Dr Brackett searched for the right words.

"Uncivil...egotistical...arrogant..." Dixie injected, quoting Johnny.

Dr Brackett frowned at Dixie not expecting her to say that about a doctor. She shrugged "I'm just repeating the words of one of your paramedics" she said nonchalantly.

"Well I wouldn't quite go that far but I do see where they're coming from" he said, looking more concerned than earlier.

"The boys will bring him round" Dixie said knowingly.

"I hope so Dix...I hope so" Dr Bracket said as he made his way to his office.

The squad backed into the bay area in silence. Johnny jumped out of the squad before it finished moving. He raced to the dorms to do his chores and stay as far away from Dr Kourie as he could. "Ahh Dr Kourie, we have station chores to do so you might as well relax in the kitchen, grab a coffee" Roy said as he left the doctor standing next to the squad.

Everyone went about their business and basically ignored the doctor. It was Chet who tried to chip away at the ice. "You know you're working with two of the best paramedics in the county. I know I couldn't do what they do and not get paid extra for it" Chet said praising his friends. Dr Kourie thought about his last statement and Dr Brackett's words of 'theses are dedicated men' also came back to him.

The klaxons sounded for a structure fire. The entire station was called out. A small business next to a paint factory was fully ablaze. The impending danger was evident. An agitated worker in overalls approached Cap. "Two of my employees are still in there" he told the Cap.

"Roy...Johnny...we have two missing men inside. In and out, fast as you can" Cap told his paramedics.

"Dr Kourie you want to set up the gear?" Roy asked the doctor.

"I'll set up triage" the doctor replied. Roy nodded and joined his partner. They entered the building staying close to the ground. Roy found the first victim.

"I'll take him out and come back to help you" Roy told his partner. Johnny nodded and continued to search. He crawled further into the building; the heat was causing sweat to run down his body. He kept crawling searching through the debris. He felt a foot and as he moved closer he found the second worker unconscious pinned under shelving. He pulled as much debris as he could off the worker and felt for a carotid. It was there but was very faint. He pulled the worker out from under the debris, the fire was getting too close and the heat was overwhelming him. He felt along the worker's back. There were no signs of deformity so he continued to drag the worker across the floor. Roy joined him and together they carried the worker out of the building.

They laid the worker down on a blanket and quickly pulled their SCBA and jackets off. Johnny's shirt was soaked in sweat. Regardless of how exhausted he felt he continued to help Roy work on the worker. Mike appeared next to them with a bottle of water for the paramedics. Johnny gratefully accepted it but suddenly, an explosion rocked the area, the shockwave knocking all the firemen off their feet.

Cap called out "Johnny we need you" and waved him over. Johnny ran over to find Chet holding Marco up, blood trickling down the side of his face.

"He got hit by something flying through the air" Chet told Johnny.

"Thanks Chet I'll take care of him" Johnny told his friend as he took a hold of Marco and walked him over to triage. It had grown from the two workers to a total of seven men. Johnny, Roy and Dr Kourie worked alongside each other; another squad soon joined them to allow Dr Kourie to accompany the two workers to Rampart. The firemen were only suffering from minor injuries.

"Johnny you go in with Dr Kourie and get checked out. Your hands are shaking Johnny...Dr Kourie make sure he gets looked at" Roy told him. He nodded and pulled Johnny into the ambulance.

"He's right you know" Dr Kourie told Johnny. He started to take the young paramedic's blood pressure and noted his sweat covered body. "I'm going to start you on an IV to get your fluids and BP up" Dr Kourie told him. Johnny lent his head back and closed his eyes. "When was the last time you ate?" Dr Kourie asked him.

"I had toast for breakfast" Johnny replied.

"That's not enough for your metabolism. You need to make sure you snack when you work" he told the paramedic.

"I didn't know you cared Dr Kourie" Johnny said and smiled at the stoic doctor, for a minute he thought the doctor was going to smile.

Dr Kourie turned and checked the workers. The ambulance backed into the bay. The doors were opened and fresh air entered the ambulance. The gurneys were pulled out and Dr Kourie helped Johnny step out of the ambulance making sure he was steady on his feet. "You know, I could never do what you do...run into a burning building...I guess I owe you guys an apology" and with that the doctor was gone and Johnny was left standing holding his IV in the hallway. Dixie caught sight of him and grabbed his arm and led him to the doctor's lounge.

"Just sit here Johnny...I'll get you some juice" she told him. Heat exhaustion was causing the shaking and his head was pounding.

About an hour later Roy woke Johnny. "Is it time to go?" he asked in a hoarse voice.

"Time to go Johnny" Roy helped him sit up and gave him some more juice.

"Thanks...Roy...Dr Kourie apologised, I think" said Johnny. He walked stiffly but soon loosened up as he walked further. "He was impressed with us running into a burning building" Johnny told his partner.

"Works every time Junior" Roy slapped his partner on the back. They left the hospital and went back to the fire to continue with the triage; Dr Kourie was working on a broken ankle. The fire continued to rage out of control. The sound of exploding paint tins could be heard every so often. Johnny and Roy were called to help rescue a firemen caught under a ceiling collapse. They found the fireman pinned under a steel beam.

"I'll get the gear, he needs an IV now" Roy told his partner. Johnny continued to check the fireman for injuries.

Roy returned with their gear and Mike and Chet started the long process of cutting through the beam. Johnny checked the victim's chest and told Roy there were diminished breaths on the left side. Together they got all the vitals and Roy called them over their HT to Dr Kourie. They established an IV and immobilised an arm and shoulder.

"He needs a chest tube" Johnny told Roy.

"I know" said Roy. The area they were in was relatively safe from the fire but there was danger from falling debris. "I'm going to talk to Dr Kourie" Roy told his partner and left.

Roy found his Captain and the Battalion Chief. He explained the situation to them hoping they would give the doctor permission to enter the building. The three of them approached Dr Kourie.

Roy explained to Dr Kourie the situation. The victim was not moving anytime soon, cutting through the beam was estimated to take at least another hour. He explained the dangers and waited for Dr Kourie to make a decision. He picked up the biophone and called in asking for Dr Brackett.

"The decision is yours Owen" Dr Brackett told him, hoping the doctor would show the courage needed and go in to help the victim. "What are you going to do?" he asked his colleague.

"Can the paramedics perform this procedure in the field?" Dr Kourie asked Dr Brackett.

"This is outside their Scope of Practise Owen, I can't authorise that. You need to make a decision" Dr Brackett pushed.

"If I instruct them can they perform it?" he asked.

"Both men are capable of performing it but you will have to take responsibility for it, not the paramedics."

"Alright, I'll instruct them through it" Dr Kourie informed his superior.

Captain Stanley and the Battalion Chief listened to the conversation between the doctors. "I want to make sure you're clear on this Dr Kourie. You are taking full responsibility for my paramedics performing this procedure in the field" he said with conviction.

"Yes" Dr Kourie answered and handed Roy the necessary items for the procedure.

"Johnny will be doing it; he's in the better position so I'll relay the instructions. He'll need both hands anyway" Roy explained.

"Ok, call me when you're ready" Dr Kourie told the now running paramedic.

When Roy told Johnny what had happened, Johnny couldn't help thinking, if Dr Brackett were in his shoes he'd be in here performing the procedure without giving it a second thought. Mike and Chet stopped cutting.

"Mike I need you to listen carefully to what Dr Kourie says and what I say. I don't want anyone saying I didn't pass on the correct instructions, if something goes wrong" Roy told their engineer.

"Right, you know I've got your back" Mike told his friend.

They took deep breaths and started the procedure. To say Johnny was nervous was an understatement, but he kept himself calm and followed the instructions carefully. He had seen the procedure done many times so he already had a good idea as to what to do. The tube went in smoothly and in the end the victim was breathing easier. Everyone sighed in relief and the cutting continued.

Roy worried about his partner; he was looking fatigued and was sweating again. He passed him some water and told him to drink. The victim stabilized, they had bought him the time needed. When the beam was finally cut through they carefully transferred the victim into stokes. Two hours after first finding the victim, they exited the building and felt a sense of pride and accomplishment, something they hadn't been feeling the last few days.

Dr Kourie and Johnny went in the ambulance with the victim and Roy followed in the squad. Dr Kourie looked at his watch "My shift is over so I won't be coming back with you" he told Johnny.

Johnny just nodded, he was waiting for Dr Kourie to say something about the chest tubing, but he waited in vain. The doctor said nothing and Johnny started to worry. He thought that wall of ice may have melted low enough for the doctor to jump over to their side but he soon realised that this doctor was still not convinced.

"Dr Kourie, can I ask you something?"

"Yes" he answered blandly.

"Do you think a college graduate could do what we just did?"

Dr Kourie didn't commit himself "I really don't know" he answered.

"That's the trouble Dr Kourie, you need to be sure that they can do that...otherwise a lot of lives are going to be lost out there" Johnny said abjectly.

Roy picked up Johnny from the hospital. Dr Brackett was like a proud father patting them on the back. The paramedics were just happy that the fireman was going to make it. They went back to the fire scene and remained on standby. When they were released they made their way back to the station with the engine behind them; all the men were hungry, tired and in need of a shower.

Chief Sorenson was waiting for the squad and engine in the bay area. Cap jumped out of the engine and addressed his Chief "Chief Sorenson what are you doing here?" The Chief smiled but it was not a happy smile, Cap knew straight away something really bad was about to happen.

"Captain Stanley, Roy De Soto and John Gage I need to see you in the office". The rest of the crew looked at each other all thinking the same ominous thing. The door was shut and the muffled voice of the Chief officially addressing Roy and Johnny could be just heard through the closed door. Everyone swallowed hard.

"I've got a bad feeling about this" Chet voiced what they were all feeling.

When Cap shut the door, Roy and Johnny stood at attention "Roy De Soto and John Gage it is with great regret that I have to inform you that due to an enquiry being conducted by the EMS Bureau that you are suspended until such enquiry is fully conducted. Pending the outcome your certification for the Paramedic Program is also suspended. I'm sorry it's come to this, I know how hard you men have worked to improve the program but my hands and the department's hands are tied" Chief Sorenson said regretfully.

"Does Dr Brackett know?" Roy asked.

"I called and informed him only a few minutes ago...I'm sorry gentlemen but I'm required to take your badges and certification cards."

Roy and Johnny unpinned their badges; Johnny ran his thumb over his badge. The euphoria they had felt back at Rampart disappeared and now they felt sick to their stomachs.

Johnny was angry with himself for thinking everything was going to be alright. He knew from the day Dr Kourie threatened to have his certification taken away that nothing good would come of it and he was right. Everything he had worked so hard for was being taken away from him and he had nothing to fall back on. Rent and bills needed to be paid, how was he going to survive?


	8. Chapter 8

Roy and Johnny left the station feeling numb. Roy invited his partner home but he declined, using the excuse that he just wanted to grab some sleep and deal with this tomorrow. He was worried about Johnny, seeing the anguish in his eyes; he didn't want him to be alone. When he got home he called Dr Brackett and told him what had happened back at the station. He also told him of his concerns for Johnny.

"I have a few things in mind...I'll go and see him Roy...don't worry about your partner I'll look after him" Dr Brackett assured Roy.

Johnny threw his keys and wallet down. He sat down on his couch and ran his hand over his face. He stared at nothing, the scene of handing over his badge playing over and over in his mind. For the first time in his adult life he felt very alone. He had no family to call and his friends were mostly firemen and he felt too embarrassed to call any of them. Having your badge taken away from you was the most humiliating thing he had ever gone through in his adult life. He didn't know how long he had been sitting there in stunned silence when there was a knock on the door.

"Dr Brackett" Johnny exclaimed as he opened the door, surprised to see the doctor standing there.

"Johnny, can I come in" Dr Brackett asked his friend.

"Sure Doc...but I don't think I'll be much company tonight" Johnny told the doctor despondently. He gestured to the doctor to take a seat. "I didn't realise it was getting dark in here" he said as he switched on the lights.

Dr Brackett smiled knowingly at his friend. "You probably had other things on your mind" he said. "How about I make us some coffee" the doctor proposed.

Johnny realised what the Doc had just said and embarrassingly said "No that's ok Doc...I'm sorry...I'll put some on" as he stumbled into the kitchen.

Dr Brackett came up behind his friend and put a reassuring hand on his shoulder. The friendly gesture almost sent Johnny over the edge. "It's going to be ok my friend...you and Roy will be back in the squad before you know it" he told his young paramedic.

"I wish I had your confidence Doc" Johnny said and he took a deep breath. "It's been a long time since I've felt that humiliated...when the Chief asked for my badge..." Johnny's voice cracked and quickly turned his back on Doc trying to blink away the threatening anguish.

"Sit down Johnny" Dr Brackett made his friend take a seat and decided to explain his proposal to his hurting friend. "I want you to listen to what I have in mind...just hear me out" Johnny nodded; he was finding it too hard to speak. "Ok...first of all you and Roy won't lose your paramedic certification over this because you haven't done anything wrong. Secondly I'm glad we are having this enquiry" He held up his hand to stop Johnny from interrupting. "I'm tired Johnny...I'm tired of constantly defending the program to my colleagues. I want this enquiry to be open to the public...to the press...to everyone. I intend to expose the program to its fullest showing all the sceptics out there once and for all that it works and that the fire department is the best feeder for it...and...my friend I'm going to need your help...so as of tomorrow morning at 9am...you my friend and Roy are going to be working for me" Dr Brackett said with conviction.

Johnny realised his mouth was open and he quickly shut it. He swallowed and felt a sense of relief come over him. "What do you propose to do Doc?" Johnny asked.

"How about we have that coffee and I explain what I propose to you in detail."

"Sure Doc" Johnny jumped up and grabbed two mugs and filled them with coffee. There was a knock at the door.

"Oh that would be for me" Dr Brackett stood up looking at his watch. Johnny watched him answer the door and talk to someone. He entered the kitchen with a bag of containers. "I presume you haven't eaten" he said smiling.

"No I haven't" Johnny told the Doc coyly. Johnny got the plates and utensils out of his cupboard and the pair of friends sat down and ate while discussing what Dr Brackett had in mind. By the end of the night Johnny was feeling much more positive about his job and thought the Doc's proposal was a great idea and a necessary one.

Dr Brackett had a contract of temporary employment drawn up for him to sign. Johnny signed it gladly; he would be receiving more dollars an hour than he was currently receiving with the fire department. What he didn't know was that Dr Brackett was paying his salary out of his own pocket.

"I'll see you 9am in my office" he told his new assistant. "We have a lot of work and organising to do over the next four days."

Johnny slept well that night, a feeling of excitement and enthusiasm engulfed him with the thought of failure never entering his mind. The feelings of humiliation and despair were gone, replaced with eagerness and determination.

Johnny arrived at Rampart with an air of confidence about the Paramedic Program. He knocked on Dr Brackett's office door and entered after hearing his boss's deep voice call out. A second desk had been set up and it was covered on end with a pile of files. Dr Brackett smiled at his friend and was pleased to see the sparkle back in his eyes. "Sit down Johnny and let me explain a few things to you."

Johnny sat down in front of the desk and before Doc could say anything the phone calls started. First phone call was from Chief Sorenson stating that he was receiving mass resignations from the fire department's paramedics. Second phone call was from Director of EMS Authority saying there were insufficient numbers of paramedics to cover the city of LA due to a mass exit of paramedics from the program.

"This is bad...this could bring down the entire program" Dr Brackett said in distress.

"Doc...Let me make a few phone calls...me and Roy can sought this out" Johnny told his boss.

"Use my phone and take your time" Dr Brackett told Johnny as he left his office.

Johnny dialled his partner's number _'Hello'_

"Roy we've got problems...everyone is resigning from the program and soon there won't be enough paramedics to cover the city" Johnny told his partner. "We need to get in touch with as many paramedics as possible and tell them to stop. This enquiry is a good thing and we need their support by continuing to work out in the field".

_'How'd you get so smart Junior?' _asked Roy.

"Hang around with Dr Brackett and some of that intelligence has to rub off Pally."

"Hey! I heard that" Dr Brackett called out from behind Johnny. Johnny looked around and shrugged his shoulders at Doc.

_'I think B Shift started this so I'll get them to stop it' _Roy told Johnny _'I'll be in there this afternoon'._

"I'll see you then Roy" Johnny told his partner and hung up. "That's one problem solved...it is nice to know that your friends are willing to back you up" he told Dr Brackett.

"Yes it is...especially for someone that was feeling very alone last night" he said smiling at his friend. Johnny nodded in agreement.

"I guess I've been so used to dealing with my problems alone over the years that I didn't realise how many good friends I have in the department" Johnny said a little sadly.

"Don't you have any family Johnny?" Dr Brackett asked not realising how solitary his young paramedic was.

"I don't have any blood relatives, if that's what you mean Doc but I guess as far as family goes, the department is my family...the guys at the station...you guys here at the hospital" answered Johnny and with that he straightened up. "Where do you want me to start?" he asked.

Dr Brackett smiled with admiration for this man, knowing he didn't have an easy life and to accomplish what he had was a testimony to him. They got to work and Johnny was engrossed in reports when Roy finally turned up at the hospital.

"You look pretty busy there Junior" Roy said as he entered the office.

"Hey Roy...come and sit down and I'll show you what I've done so far" Johnny directed his partner to a chair next to him. For four days Roy and Johnny got all the information together for Dr Brackett and made the necessary phone calls to various patients for their input. Dr Brackett made sure he called as many media outlets as possible and Chief Sorenson did the same. The very public enquiry was either going to see the end of the program as they knew it or show the medical profession just how important Firemen/Paramedics are.

LA County Paramedics, who were off duty on the day of the enquiry, along with many Captains had arranged to meet at the EMS Authority's headquarters. Wearing their uniforms, a sea of light blue could be seen seated on one side of the enquiry room. Many media personnel turned up and took up at least half the room. When it neared the time to start the enquiry it was standing room only. The board of enquiry was taken aback by the amount of people sitting and standing in the room.

They knew this was an important enquiry but hadn't realised that it had become the enquiry to end all enquiries into firemen becoming paramedics. Sitting near the back looking unimpressed by the media coverage and Fire Department support was Dr Kourie and six other doctors.

He had made his own phone calls to several doctors over the past four days, only to find that the opposition to the paramedic program was not there. In actual reality most of the medical profession supported the program as it stood and he was only able to find a handful of non-supporters. They sat and listened to the two complaints that had set off this enquiry and heard the scoffs coming from the other side of the room. "What a waste of taxpayers' money" was heard by all in the room and the here here's were also heard by all.

Dr Brackett, Johnny and Roy smirked at the murmurs and knew this had to succeed. Roy felt a knot in his stomach when the first complaint was read out; knowing the patient had died always left that element of doubt in his mind. Johnny was feeling guilty for not taking the paddles from Roy for the day the second complaint was lodged. He turned and smiled at his partner passing a silent 'I'm sorry' to his partner.

Dr Brackett's thoroughness made it hard for the board to find any foundations in the complaints. Before they could close proceedings Dr Brackett asked that the board would hear testimonies from past patients who had life saving procedures performed on them over the past two years. The board agreed to the extra days proceedings and it would be during these proceedings that one very smug doctor would find himself at the centre of the enquiry.


	9. Chapter 9

The second day of the enquiry was held in a larger room. The EMS Authority anticipating the added people who were giving extra testimonies would be taking up more seats in the already overcrowded room from the first day.

Affidavits were read and testimonies were given by past victims who had life saving procedures performed on them by paramedics under the doctor's directions. Parents of children whose lives were saved by the paramedics told of how they watched the paramedics listen carefully to the doctor's instructions and carry out the procedure that would save their child's life. One parent stated 'These are men are more than just firemen, they are angels of mercy, dedicated and caring men who value the lives of others.'

There was a murmur in the room and Dr Brackett, Roy and Johnny couldn't help but smile at the reaction of the press. A recess was called and reporters converged on the people who had given testimonies. Chief Sorenson looked on with glee; the publicity would help the program be more accepted by the public and hopefully by the medical profession.

Sitting in the back row, Dr Kourie with only two other colleagues, the others who had been there on day one already accepting the program for how it stands, frowned at the press. One of his colleagues informed him that he was leaving, that he had heard enough to know that the program works. "I'm leaving too...I'm sorry if you still feel the way you do but I don't and I for one do not want to stand in the way of this program".

Dr Brackett couldn't help himself when he saw Dr Kourie now sitting alone. "What happened to your colleagues?" he asked the scowling doctor.

"They had seen enough" he stated.

"And you...have you seen enough to admit the program works?" he asked his colleague.

He scoffed "What does it matter what I think...you have the press on your side...they're eating it all up" he said disgustingly.

"What exactly is it you don't like about the program Owen...that they're firemen or that perhaps that they're not from the same class as you?" Dr Brackett asked.

"I don't know what you mean" he answered without the sureness he had displayed earlier.

"Oh I suspect you do Owen...You need to take a long hard look at yourself and admit that you are nothing but a condescending snob and you can quote me on that" Dr Brackett told his colleague and left him without giving him a chance to reply.

Dr Brackett joined his friends and looked on feeling somewhat satisfied with himself. He had wanted to say that to the Dr Kourie for some time. He looked at his friends, Johnny and Roy in particular. The friendship with Johnny had developed into a very close and trusting relationship. Johnny had told him things about his life that made him admire this young man and feel honoured to call him a friend. He vowed to himself that after these proceedings that he would continue to spend time outside of work with Johnny.

The last testimony was from the fireman who Johnny had performed the chest tube on. "I would have drowned in my own blood if it wasn't for Paramedic John Gage under the direction of Dr Kourie for performing this procedure on me" he told the EMS Authority.

One of the EMS officials looked through his notes and frowned. When the fireman sat down he called Dr Kourie to the front. Dr Kourie reluctantly rose and made his way down the front. Dr Brackett and Johnny looked at each other with concern.

"I'm surprised to hear that it was you who authorised the paramedic to perform this procedure, which is not part of the Paramedics Scope of Practise. It was you who lodged the second complaint that started these proceedings, for a procedure that was performed under the guidelines of the Paramedics Scope of Practise...My question to you is therefore, 'Why did you lodge the complaint?'"

Dr Kourie squirmed in his seat, telling the truth would expose him for the 'Condescending Snob' as Dr Brackett had put it, he was. Dr Brackett watched but couldn't let this 'excellent' doctor be damned because he was needed at Rampart despite his attitude. He was about to speak up but was stopped from voicing his opinion by Johnny.

"Excuse me ...but...May I explain something to the EMS Authority on Dr Kourie's behalf" he asked. They agreed.

"Dr Kourie was unaware of the 'Code of Practise' for Rampart and truly believed that we had performed a procedure without the required doctor's authority" he stated. "I think Dr Kourie now understands that out in the field that the 'Code of Practise' works and that the paramedics know when to get doctor's like himself to approve and direct procedures outside the 'Code of Practise'" he told them. Dr Kourie listened surprised that the paramedic spoke in his defence.

The board were satisfied and told Dr Kourie to resume his seat. Dr Brackett looked at Johnny and mouthed a _thank you_ confirming his admiration for his young paramedic.

After a brief discussion the EMS Authority closed the proceedings and confirmed that The Paramedic Program worked and would remain in its current form and that the complaints had no foundation. Everyone sighed with relief; the press converged on Chief Sorenson, Johnny and the reluctant Dr Kourie. He found himself trying to defend his actions but came off sounding rather foolish for lodging the complaint in the first place.

Johnny finished answering questions and found himself standing alone. The sense of relief he was feeling overwhelmed him as he thought back to the day his badge was taken from him. Dr Brackett approached him and could see the strong emotions crossing his friend's face. He placed his hand on his shoulder.

"I'm so proud of you Johnny...you showed everybody what a good and forgiving person you are. I wish I had your traits but I could never be as forgiving as you are. Thank you, Owen could have found himself in a lot of trouble if it wasn't for you"

"And Rampart would have lost a good doctor...I couldn't let that happen Doc" he said with sincerity.

Dr Brackett squeezed his shoulder and slapped Roy's back when he came up beside them. He was smiling broadly feeling the same elation as his partner. Chief Sorenson approached them and proudly pinned their badges on. The press's cameras flashed and it was those photos that made the front pages of newspapers all over the country.

Dr Brackett got what he had wanted and found himself in high demand to give talks at various gatherings in different parts of the country explaining the importance of paramedics in emergency medicine.

Dr Kourie for his part found a rather large bill in the mail from the Medical Board for lodging an unfounded complaint. He was given the option to pay or work as an instructor for Paramedic recruits. Needless to say he paid the bill, not being able to get past his prejudices.

When Johnny and Roy sat back in the squad it felt different. Both of them agreed that it felt like they were now an accepted part of the Fire Department and the citizens of LA. Dr Brackett was right in making this enquiry, the enquiry to end all enquiries.


End file.
